


Woman in Black

by BigTimeHiddlestoner



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Assassination, Clubbing, Complete, F/M, Mostly Smut, Nipple Play, Some Plot, Suicide Bomber, alcohol use, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigTimeHiddlestoner/pseuds/BigTimeHiddlestoner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From that woman in black, she's a mystery. She's everything a woman should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woman in Black

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own MARVEL or any of their affiliates. I am not making money by writing this. It is for entertainment purposes only. 
> 
> I do not have a Beta reader, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> There is a flashback that contains mentions of a young suicide bomber and the aftermath. If you do not wish to read this, skip the flashback and begin reading when it ends.

Clint's P. o. V: 

I walk into the club, gladly letting the pounding music overwhelm me. I'm looking forward to drowning the memories of today with alcohol and sex. The club is pretty crowded, and I have to shove my way up to the bar. At last, I manage to find a spot. The bartender turns to me. "Какой ваш яд? (What's your poison?)"

"Водка на камнях. (Vodka on the rocks.)" I have to yell to be heard above the music, but that's fine with me. If I focus on how loud the music is, I'll be able to forget what happened earlier. 

*flashback*

I sit on the room of a building opposite of where my target is supposed to come out. The sun is in my eyes, but I cannot risk moving. My target could come out at any minute, and I have to be ready. 

I've been sent to assassinate a politician who's been inciting hate against the US. I have to take care of him before he can convince Russian leaders to attack us. 

It takes 15 minutes, but soon, my target appears out of the building, surrounded by guards. My lip curls in disgust. What good will guards do against a threat that can't be seen? Just as I am about to pull the trigger, a young girl appears. 

Her clothes are hanging loose on her tiny frame, and she walks with a limp. I observe her as she walks up to my target, undoubtedly begging for food. The target scoffs and turns her away, spitting in her general direction. The girl straightens herself up and walks closer to the target. His guards try to block her from getting any nearer, but he waves them away. After all, what harm can a little girl do?

Suddenly, there is a bright flash of light and a thunderous boom. I duck down and shield my eyes, waiting for the dust to die down. When it finally settles enough for me to see, I have to fight to control my stomach. 

There is a smoking crater left in the ground where the group had been standing. Disembodied body parts are scattered around the area. Pools of blood stain the ground crimson. The scene is so horrible, but I can't tear my eyes away. A little girl killed herself, just to get rid of a corrupt politician. 

Slowly, I pack up my equipment, trying not to dwell on what I've just seen. One thing is for certain: I'm finding the nearest bar, and I'm going to do everything I can to forget the gruesome scene in front of me. 

*End flashback*

The bartender sets my drink down in front of me, jarring me back to the present. I pay him, expecting him to walk away, but he stays. I shoot him a questioning look. "Если вы пытаетесь забыть, что есть женщина, сидящая там, кто мог бы помочь. (If you're trying to forget, there's a woman sitting over there who might be able to help.)" I glance over to where he's pointing. 

A woman in a black dress is sitting down the bar a ways, nursing her drink. "Что она пьет? (What's she drinking?)"

"Черный русский (A Black Russian)," the bartender laughs. I chuckle as well. How appropriate. 

"Получить ей еще один, на меня. (Get her another one, on me.)" The bartender nods, then leaves to go make her drink. While he's doing this, I study the woman. Her bright red hair stands out against her pale skin and black dress. I can't see her eyes, but I imagine that they're as beautiful as the rest of her. 

The bartender walks over to her with the drink I bought for her. They have a brief exchange, and she nods. Her head turns and she looks at me. I am startled by her brilliant green eyes. I duck my head, embarrassed that she caught me staring. I'm usually better than that. When she gets up and starts walking towards me, I'm shocked. 

Quickly, I down my drink, motioning for the bartender to give me another one. He complies, and I pay him. The red-headed beauty comes and sidles up alongside me. "Is this seat taken?" she asks, motioning to the seat next to me. I shake my head, astonished. 

"How did you know I spoke English?"

"Your accent is a dead giveaway, although I must admit, you speak Russian quite well." She swirls her drink around, taking a small sip. I take a drink of mine. "Trying to forget something? Love unrequited, perhaps?" she purrs, her voice low and husky. I shake my head. 

"It's complicated." She scoffs. 

"It's always complicated." Before I can protest, she's gotten up and planted herself in my lap. "Let's simplify it, then." I can smell the alcohol on her breath. 

"What about you? What are you trying to forget?" A small smile curves her lips, but it does not reach her eyes. 

"It's complicated." Her eyes are steely, masking something dangerous. A shudder runs through me. Her hips start moving against mine, and against my will, a groan escapes my lips. She grabs my hand and starts pulling me to the dance floor. I quickly down my drink and follow her. 

The floor is packed, but people make way for the woman in the black dress. I follow behind her, not wanting to lose her in the crowd. The alcohol is starting to get to me, and I can feel a pleasant buzz starting. It doesn't help that I haven't eaten anything today. 

The woman stops in the middle of the dance floor, and I come up behind her. She starts grinding against me, causing my breath to come in short gasps. "What's your name?" I manage to ask. 

"No names. Let's just keep this as simple as possible." I try to protest, but she continues rubbing up against me, making me forget everything. 

I twirl her around and press her against me. I can see the lust burning in her eyes. A song starts playing, and we dance to it. She takes control of the dance, leading me through each seductive move. Finally, when the song ends, we stop, our bodies a hair-breadth away from each other. 

Our breath is coming in short pants, and I can't stop my hand from sliding down her back. She purrs delightedly and pulls away. "Not in here," she whispers huskily. I follow her as she leads me out to the alleyway. We both exit the club, letting the cool night air refresh us. She presses me up against the wall, palming my growing erection. "Make me forget," she urges. 

I allow her to remove my pants and shirt, leaving me in my underwear. She steps back and allows me to undress her. I stroke her neck and shoulders as I push her dress down. Her breath catches when I nibble along her collarbones. 

Slowly, I lower the zipper of her dress, taking time to plant kisses down her spine as it is revealed. She shivers against my touch, leaning in, wanting more. I indulge her, trailing my hands down her arms, forcing her dress to inch its way down her body. I am delighted to discover that she is not wearing a bra. 

I take her nipple into my mouth, rolling it around with my tongue. A small whimper rises in her throat, encouraging me to continue. I trail open-mouthed kisses down her stomach, lowering her dress as I go. Finally, her dress has nothing to hold on to, and it falls to the ground. 

She steps out of it, standing in front of me in all of her naked glory. "Do you make it a habit not to wear undergarments?" I ask, trying to lighten the mood. She smirks. 

"A true lady never tells." She sinks down to her knees, crawling closer to me. Inch by inch, she lowers my boxers, allowing my cock to spring free from its confines. She takes me into her mouth, rolling her tongue around my shaft. Delicately, she bobs her head up and down, taking my entire length down her throat. 

I throw my head back in ecstasy, allowing myself to concentrate solely on the feelings that she's managing to create. Just when I think that I can take no more, she stops, drawing back. I whimper at the loss of feeling. "We can't have you cumming yet. The fun hasn't even begun!" 

After I've had a few seconds to recover, she stalks closer to me, allowing her naked body to rub against mine. "Take me," she whispers. "Make me forget." I lift her up and spin her around so that her back is against the alleyway wall. With one arm, I hold on to her, and with the other, I guide my cock to her entrance. 

She is sopping wet, ready for me to enter. I rub myself against her lips a few times, causing her to shiver in delight. I slowly enter her, taking care to feel as every inch enters. Her muscles clench around me, milking my shaft, tempting me to spill my seed. I grit my teeth and control myself, wanting to make this last. 

Once I have fully entered her, I gradually withdraw until only the tip of my member is inside of her. Without warning, I thrust back in, hard and fast. The woman moans, her body bucking to meet mine. Her muscles clench around me, and her breathing quickens. Her moans grow louder until she finally shouts, "I'm cumming!" I continue to rock in and out of her as she comes, prolonging her orgasm for as long as possible. 

When it finally ends, I withdraw, my cock aching with arousal. The woman takes me in both hands and takes the head into her mouth. Soon, her head is bobbing up and down while her hands play with my balls. She hums as she sucks, sending the vibrations traveling down my shaft. 

I can feel my balls tightening, and hot cum travels up my shaft and explodes into her mouth. She takes it all, humming in approval. At last, spent, I withdraw myself from her mouth, my cock already deflating. 

My body is buzzing pleasantly from both the alcohol and the sex, and I feel reasonably happy considering the events of the day. I turn to pull on my clothes, but stop when I realize that the woman has disappeared. I quickly get dressed before reentering the bar. 

My eyes scan the crowd for the woman, but she is nowhere to be seen. Her drink that was left on the bar is gone. I know nothing about her, but that doesn't stop me from longing to see her again. She made me forget everything when I needed to most. 

That woman in black, she's a mystery, but she was everything that a woman should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments to let me know how it was! :)


End file.
